Conventionally, an elongated shaped absorbent article such as a sanitary napkin and a panty liner, provided with a top sheet having a skin contacting surface with which a wearer's skin is in contact, a back sheet that is disposed on an underwear side, and an absorbent core that is disposed between the top sheet and the back sheet, has been proposed. In such an absorbent article, a compressed groove is formed on the skin contacting surface to thereby reduce leakage of body fluid such as menstrual blood and urine from the skin contacting surface.
For example, Patent Document 1 proposes an absorbent article that reduces leakage from an end portion thereof in a longitudinal direction (rear portion) by arranging in tandem a plurality of substantially L-shaped compressed grooves extending in a width direction on a skin contacting surface of a rear portion, which is a first end side in a longitudinal direction.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-7456